Important business and personal data has conventionally been maintained in different formats, including paper files and electronic files. Traditional distribution methods for such data files, including regular mail, facsimile and electronic mail (e-mail), for example, may allow the data files to be accessed or retrieved by someone other than the intended recipient. Likewise, traditional storage systems, such as file rooms and electronic networks, for example, may allow the data files to be tampered with or altered from their original form. Traditional storage methods may also involve storing such data files in a variety of different formats and in different physical or electronic locations, which precludes efficient data aggregation, mining, searching and/or linking of such data files.